


Peter and skip; a story of betrayal

by TonyStankandPetieBoi



Series: Irondad And Spiderson [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, peter is an obv cinnamon roll, skip westcott is trash, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankandPetieBoi/pseuds/TonyStankandPetieBoi
Summary: Peter finds out some bad news, and everything spirals from there.A story of peter parker whump and some good old irondad and spiderson fluff
Series: Irondad And Spiderson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 154





	Peter and skip; a story of betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> May i say, skip is a friggin douche. And endgame is utter bologney, i refuse to expect that tony is dead.

The math equation was easy, he had solved it in seconds. Being the smartest in his class and years ahead than he was supposed to be probably helped in that department. Sitting at the counter in the avengers common room was fun. The endless chatter, or the peaceful and comfortable silence warmed him. It made him feel like he had a family, something he’d longed for, for most of his life.

The tv was turned on to the news, something steve seemed to like watching. He was alone in the common room. They all had seemed to have taken up missions, he felt happy though. The welcoming silence helped him concentrate, the tv just background noise for his already busy mind.

Peter wasn’t prepared for it, but how could he have been. The tv droned on about boring news, he didn’t expect anything of interest to come up. The words the news caster uttered sent a sliver of dread down his spine... 

_steven westcott was released from prison today, after the sexual assault of one eight year old peter benjamin parker, he was released for good behaviour. We have yet to contact the family about how they will deal with this information._

Peter couldn’t breathe, the only words going through his head now where how, he wasn’t supposed to be out yet, he got 15 years!!  
He collapsed from the stool, his body dropped boneless to the floor, his lungs weren’t pulling in enough oxygen. His painful wheezes filling the room, he heard footsteps, but he wasn’t paying any attention to who the feet belonged to. Peter......... ou ne..to breathe..........peter!! ...........PETER!!

He welcomed the blackness encroaching his vision, welcoming the blissful oblivion. He slipped into the black void, hearing the voice fading away. His eyes felt heavy when he felt himself pulled back to the surface, the overwhelming pain in his lungs made him gasp as his eyes flew open. He coughed and shivered, pulling the bedcovers under his arms. Swaddling himself in their warmth, a way to dissipate the ever growing chill that had settled in his bones.

He wanted to drift away again, but the gentle palm on his shoulder made him turn over. The face that swam in his field of vision brought him comfort. Tony stark never failed to make him feel safe, a tear fell down his cheek and he was helpless to stop it. Mr stark was never supposed to find out, this was his secret. His baggage, his dark and scary baggage. He had to keep it that way, mr Starks perception of him would change forever.

He was spider man, he was strong and a super hero. He had to be strong, he couldn’t just sit around and feel sorry for himself. He wouldn’t wallow, he promised himself that the grief would not consume him. He wasn’t about to let that happen now, skip wouldn’t stop him from being peter. He rolled over, “before you ask, i’m fine mr stark.” Mr stark was shocked by his rebellious teenager tone, peter was a puppy. An energetic full of life puppy, he wasn’t bratty. This wasn’t like him, “ i decide if your fine or not spider baby, you passed out from an anxiety attack. Want to tell me what it was about?” 

His arched eyebrow and superior tone, almost made peter scared of trying to defy him. “ I’d rather not, i’m tired, i just want to sleep. Please?” Mr stark sighed, all chances of an argument dying with the puppy eyes directed at him. “ fine, but don’t think that we won’t be talking about this when you wake up” he heaved himself up out of the chair, knees cracking and back clicking. Reaching over to pull the covers up over peter, he smoothed the hair off his forehead. “ sleep tight kiddo” 

He left the room after turning of the lights. He was weary, scared for peter. He knew all to well what panic attacks felt like, peter shouldn’t have to experience it too. It wasn’t fair, peter was a puppy, full of life, energy and happiness. He didn’t deserve all this bad karma.

His nightmares were plagued with peter, the nightmares were all to real. Peter was having flashbacks, the nightmares so much more real than he wanted. He wanted to forget, so he didn’t sleep. He sat staring at the wall until his eyes were too heavy to keep open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a while since he found out skip had been released, his brain wouldn’t stop thinking about it. He wanted to stop these incessant thoughts, he wanted to go back to forgetting. To being blissfuly unaware of the trauma his brain couldn’t handle. The teacher had been droning on for a whole hour, he couldn’t listen anymore. The bell was the one to save him, ringing loud enough to startle him and make him jump. 

Ned was in his own world, probably dreaming of the new lego set he wanted to buy. Peter just wanted to get out, go to the compound and forget his own problems. He could do his homework and enjoy the banter that him and mr stark shared. The teacher let them go, he trudged towards the exit, dragging his feet until he got to happy’s car. He dropped into the car, slumping against the door.

Happy was worried since he wasn’t talking much, he was such a chatty person that the change hadn’t gone unnoticed. When they arrived, peter slammed his door and trudged into the building. The avengers were rushing around, suiting up. Peter was disappointed, but he knew that you could never rest when you were a superhero.

“Peter, suit up, we’ve got to get to the city, we have to stop an arms deal. They have alien weapons, the quinjet’s ready. Peter pulled his suit on, sitting in the plane, he couldn’t help but let his mind drift onto skip. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the plane touched down.

He rushed up ready to help, they were rushing out of the plane. The deal was in the warehouse underneath them, they rushed in. The bad guys, armed themselves, one of the guns went wide with a shot. Blasting through the wall and into the apartment building next to the warehouse. There were screams when the civilians felt the shockwave through the building. “ peter save the people, we’re gonna keep the building up while you do”

Peter rushed to the top floor, people were standing outside their apartments. Peter grabbed two at a time until he could see a couple people left. But when he approached them, fear flowed through his body. The white hair and blue eyes only increasing the shakes in his hands. He grabbed the woman in front of him, leaving skip confused, he swung down to the building next door. She rushed over to the other people, cuddling her friends. 

Peter turned around in time to watch the building collapse, skip was in mr stark’s arms. Shame flew through peter, terror making his arms shake. He already felt lightheaded, and woozy. He kept getting disappointed stares as they walked back to the quinjet. Mr stark was the first to speak “ don’t speak until we get back, you can’t just leave someone to die. We save everyone peter, not just who we want to. Im really disappointed in you peter, i thought you were better than this” 

Peter wasn’t really paying attention anymore, his brain fuzzy. His arms felt like lead, “karen can you call aunt may?”. “Calling aunt may.” There was brief silence in Peter’s ears until there was a light beeping sound, a loud clicking noise filled his ears. “ hey peter, hows it going, have you called mr stark dad yet?” Peter smirked, “ no, we’re on a mission and, I didn’t think it would happen so soon. Uh i was saving people out of the top of the building. One of them was skip may. And i left him there, i just couldn’t do it, I couldn’t touch him”

“ oh honey, it’s ok. How do you feel, and don’t lie to me. This is serious and you know it.” Pete almost cried in relief.” My arms feel heavy and my heads all fuzzy. I’m scared may, I didn’t want to have to see him again” everyone turned around at that, but peter just ignored them “i know you didn’t honey, but he can’t hurt you now. Your Spiderman, it’s ok honey. You want me to pick you up from the compound once you get back?”  
“No aunt may, i just want to sleep, I’ll just go to bed at the compound.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter scurried off first, desperate to get away from the angry stares he could feel descending on the back of his neck. He was just about as far as the stairs up to their quarters when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed, preparing himself for the inevitable disappointed and angry stares. He turned around, his eyes flittering upwards to see steve staring down at him. His eyebrow arched and his lips pursed, peter felt guilt wash over him in waves.

“Peter, what were you thinking?! That man could’ve died, we don’t just leave civilians, we save everyone we can!” Peter sighed his eyes coming up to meet steve’s “ i’m sorry, i really am, i can explain but i just, ugh, can i go to bed. I promise to explain why in the morning!”  
He pulled his mask off, the bags in his eyes making themselves seen. Steve frowned, “ no peter! You explain now, i want to hear it right now!”

Peter sighed, his tiredness coming out full force through the exhale of air. He walked round to the tv, his feet dragging across the plush carpet. “ I’ll show you. The man i saved was on the tv a couple of days ago.” Peter picked up the tv remote and played the news report from a few days before. His hands started to shake as the all too familiar words wafted into the air from the tv 

_....steven westcott was released from prison today, after the sexual assault of one eight year old peter benjamin parker, he was released for good behaviour. We have yet to contact the family about how they will deal with this information._

Peter was helpless to the onslaught of big fat tears that rolled down his face. The sobs that rocked his frame, “i’m sorry, I couldn’t save him, I couldn’t touch him, i just, I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry!” He blubbered, he just sobbed and sobbed, whimpering through the tears. He felt arms wrap around him and then he felt himself pulled into a strong muscled chest. He felt more arms wrap around him, and someone held his face and thumbed the tears from his cheeks. He heard mr stark speak up, he could hear the tears in his voice “we’re sorry peter, we didn’t know. You don’t have to be sorry, what he did to you, i’m surprised you didn’t kill him. Peter your so pure, and if we had known what he had done... i’m sorry peter. Why were you so afraid to tell us pete?”

Peter sniffled, a few tears sliding down his red cheeks, “i didn’t want you to think i was weak, he took everything from me, my confidence, my happiness, my freedom, my trust, I didn’t want him to change what you thought of  
me.” He was so tired, he listened sleepily to what Mr stark was saying, “we wouldn’t have thought of you any differently, we are just sad that we weren’t around to stop him from hurting you, that we weren’t there to protect you. We love you pete, your a part of our big messed up family. We’ll always be here pete, you can tell us anything. Now go to sleep, we’ll protect you. We weren’t here then but we are here now.” With that peter was asleep in seconds, unaware of the warm strong arms carrying him to bed and the kiss placed on his forehead. Nor did he hear the words whispered into his hair, “you are my son pete, biological or not.”


End file.
